Seven Minutes
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: Everyone gets a moment of clarity. Those short moments when life flashes across the irises, staining the brain in a technicolor of memories. This was my moment. I want to take you through those times to show you my world, what I saw as I grew from a child to a girl and to a woman. The name's Swan, Isabella Swan, and this is what I saw in my final Seven Minutes.
1. Beauty is Pain

**Here it is, my next project! Electricity and Poison (story from poll) will go up halfway through Ring of Fire after We Will Never Hurt Again ends. I wanted to do something that I came up with before I began delving into the story the reader's picked, but E and P is definitely my next project as this one progresses and RoF falls away. I have everything planned! So, all of it should work out. **

**Biggest thanks to my beta and best friend ever: Amelia4Allison. Thanks, chicka!**

* * *

**"One day your life will flash before your eyes...make sure it's worth watching." **

**~Unknown**

* * *

The tears in my eyes blurred my vision exponentially, and the road before me began blending into a painting of gray, yellow, and white. I glanced at the clock, the red numbers glaring against the harsh background of the inside of my car. 12:45 a.m. A low, guttural groan resounded through my chest. I chanced another glance, straight down at the diamond on the ring finger of my left hand. My fiancé was probably freaking out right now. I had told him I would be home by ten o'clock. Of course, it was not my fault that I was driving through dangerous weather at this unearthly hour.

To put it simply, I _was_ a writer. I had the best team that had my back, the best publicists backing me in my work, the greatest job. My career was booming, and up was the only direction left for me. I was at the top of my game, on the rise to the vice president position in the office. It was so close I could practically taste it. And it was freaking incredible.

But tonight, it all came crashing down.

_"Can you at least try to be home at a decent hour tonight? I've spent enough nights going to bed before I can see your face, babe," his velvety voice passed through the phone. _

_I smiled. I absolutely adore my man. "Yes, I'm almost finished. I will be home just in time for you to see my gorgeous face before you pass out in bed," I joked. _

_I could hear him smirking. "You better, beautiful. I need a picture to take with me when I dream. What's better than the image of an angel?" _

_I giggled, my ego level fly up a bit more, not that it really needed to. "You are going to turn me into a self-centered, egotistical moron, I swear. You're pumping air, and it's getting uncomfortable." _

_He guffawed, and I had to pull the phone from my ear, chuckling at his amusement. "I would hope so. I'm building your confidence, angel, there's nothing wrong with that." _

_I shook my head before remembering he could not see me. "You're right, there's not. Not until I become one of those ego-driven women. You know, the one's you can't stand," I stated slyly. _

_Silence passed through the phone for a few long seconds, and my body was vibrating with the force of trying to restrain my laughter. He finally hummed, the noise echoing past my eardrums like a caress. "Okay... In that case, you're absolutely insane, and...and..." He trailed off. _

_I could no longer hold it in. My giggle rang loud and clear throughout my high-class, eighteenth floor office. "Getting rusty, handsome? You're insults are starting to lose their affect I'm afraid." _

_He cursed quietly. "I agree. Shoot. I'm in trouble." _

_I shook my head, rolling my eyes slightly. "Doubtful. We've been doing good this far, it's not gonna change anytime soon," I pointed out. _

_I could almost picture him smiling on the his end of the line. "Yeah, true. Well, I'll let you get back to work so you can finish and come home," he stressed the last two words. _

_"Okay, I'll be home soon," I murmured. _

_"I love you, angel," he said quietly, almost whispering. _

_I smiled softly at the caring man I was lucky enough to catch. "I love you, handsome." I matched his tone. I snapped the phone shut, and the sound seemed impossibly loud in the quiet room. _

_I sighed heavily, plopping down into my cushioned chair in a very ungraceful manner. I scanned over the desktop, searching for my most recent files before clicking on the celebrity story files that were practically staring me in the face. My office aid had officially made it very clear that that was to be checked as soon as possible so she could get it out for an early read. The massive icon and file title told me so. She had placed it on my computer yesterday, practically jumping for joy when the news of whats-his-name doing who-knows-what was about hit the headlines. She was the regular gossip girl here in the building. Because of her, my engagement was almost put into the paper despite my complaints. If it was not for the fact that I had to check over every story, prior to its release, I never would have known. To this day, I am still thankful for my position so I can keep my face out of the tabloids and whatever else could pop up out of nowhere. I freaking love it, there's no other way to describe it. _

_I began checking over the document, rolling my eyes dramatically and often. I was not even aware about the story's basis, but I felt sorry for the names that passed through my cursory glances. The horrendous information was meant to destroy someone's or an-others current stardom status. It was glaringly obvious that the sleazy mentions were false to a point of imaginary or make believe. I feel bad for every single face that gets caught in the clutches of a paparazzi member. I mean, seriously, where the hell do people get this kind of stuff? I shuddered at the thought. _

_The minutes flew by with an ominous air as I teetered on the edge of working concentration and unfocused bliss. The computer was growing even more of a blistering white color as I reached the end of the document. Glancing at the clock and deciding that I was too tired to finish checking the document properly, I printed it out and began placing it in my briefcase with everything else I was going to get done at home before my deadline banged the ceiling at its highest peak. I shook my head. Maybe I really do need time off of work. _

_Just as that thought passed through my mind, a knock skipped along the wood planes of my office door. _

_"Come in," I called quietly, but loud enough so the person could here. _

_The door hinges rang with an unappealing squeal as my door was pushed open. Snapping my briefcase closed, I turned around to see my boss, Mr. Williams, making his way into the room. He gave me a smile. I returned it. Mr. Williams was the big shot of the company. He was the stereotypical tall, dark, and handsome, if there ever was one. He was tanned to freaking perfection, his well worked muscles shone brightly through his dress shirt, and his sleeked back black hair was even more voluminous and shiny than mine. If there was ever a moment that my self esteem would take a nose dive, it was all because of that man. Not only that, but he was one proper man whore. Everyone in the office but me had been screwed over by him. I held more respect for myself than that, and I already had the most perfect man on the face of the planet, so why would I worry about him? That's right, I don't. Ever. _

_"Hello, Mr. Williams," I said as I leaned against my desk, crossing my arms and legs. _

_I watched as his eyes traced over the skin of my legs before meeting my eyes. I kept my face neutral, blank. It had very little effect other than disgust, and that was not something he needed to see from me. _

_"Bella," he greeted me. "I have some news for you that I think you would love to hear." _

_I nodded, intrigued. "Of course. Please, sit," I said, motioning to one of the over expensive leather chairs in front of my desk. _

_He glanced at it, pausing. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind...the couch?" he questioned, moving over to it. _

_I shrugged indifferently and followed him. He settled on the cushion on the far left. I mirrored him, placing myself far to the right. I turned towards him slightly, pressing my back against the arm. I watched as he shifted to face me, moving closer to the middle cushion. My eyes tightened. He leaned forward, placing his forearms on his knees, tilting his head up so he could look at me. _

_"I've been watching your progress over the years, looking at the advancements in your work," he started, his eyes gazing into mine. I nodded slightly. He smiled a little. "I know how you like to stay late, get work done, and most people here don't even know what that kind of work ethic feels like. The way you have progressed from the first time you stepped through the doors of this building has been quite an advancement to watch." He glanced away for a second. "If I may be so bold," he murmured, leaning up from his bent position, but seemingly moving closer to my frozen form. _

_He stared at me, and I nodded numbly. He scooted closer to me so he was on the middle cushion, his hand coming in contact with the skin of my knee. I looked at the bronze skin, much too dark against my pale flesh. My eyes slowly worked their way up to meet his. _

_"I am very envious of you, Bella," he stated quietly. _

_His hand inched higher up my leg, my pencil skirt bunching ever so slightly. Warning bells rang loudly, echoing across the forefront of my brain and running circles across my senses. I took a few breaths to calm myself. I needed to keep my cool. After all, we were more than likely the last two people on the top floors of the entire building. Sides the janitors, I was in a proverbial trap at this moment, and I did not know exactly how to react. _

_"How so, sir?" I wondered. Thankfully, my breath was evened enough so my voice did not quaver as I spoke. _

_A little higher... "You made your way up the food chain in just a few short years, Bella. I worked years before I got offered the job you have now. I'm jealous of how quickly things have gone for you," he murmured, moving even closer. Then, he pushed away from me, taking on a calm air about himself. His hand did not move, however. "For the reason that you are an exceptional worker with a great amount of experience, I would like to give you the Vice President position here." _

_I gasped in pure excitement. Before I could stop myself, the raging sirens disappearing from my mind, I propelled forward, wrapping my arms around him as I thanked him over and over again. He chuckled lightly, our bodies vibrating against one another for just a second. I was about to pull away when I felt one hand he had placed around me go down to squeeze my backside. I pushed away from him quickly, pulling myself up to my feet. I stared at him as he looked up at me, my mouth opening and closing. _

_"Uh...uh...Sir, I appreciate the position, but if I have to..." I trailed off as he smirked cockily. _

_He stood tall, showing the true strength he had. Fear grew within me as my stomach tightened, almost uncomfortably so. He took a few steps towards me, and I matched them, moving back. We kept moving, testing one another. I kept glancing around him at the door, thinking over my chances of catapulting towards it and getting passed him without him grabbing me. When my back bumped into the glass of the window, I knew the chances were slim to none, if there was a single ounce of it at all. _

_I pressed tightly to the glass, the sounds of traffic buzzing in the background. He got right up to me, his chest only a few inches from mine. I kept my eyes trained to the ground, not wanting to look at him. I was still fearful of him, but I could feel the defiance wanting to work its way up into my system. I began to take deep breaths as his fingers caressed my cheek, taunting me. Laughing at my weaknesses almost. _

_"I understand," he murmured quietly. "But you have to realize, you will never get that position without my help. I'm the whole reason you even have this job. The officials wanted to leave you out. I convinced them to give you the chance, and I have been the instigated of every movement up the chain you have made since you started working here. You wouldn't want to be pushed down a few positions because you would not comply with the corporation, would you?" he asked, speaking as though he were talking to a toddler. _

_I closed my eyes, my face still tilted downward as tears tried to blur my vision. I breathed in through my nose, every defensive move I learned from Edward and my dad running on replay through my mind. _

_"No, sir," I mumbled, calming slightly as I thought of Edward, working to conjure up his image in my head to keep me, somewhat, stable in this horrendous situation. I blinked, my eyes growing hard as I raised my face to stare the man down. Shock flashed over his irises for a short second as my defiant nature began to truly peak through. The thought that this would make things worse for me made its way across my wavelengths of thought, but I ignored it. _

_"I can do this job...any job in this office," I almost growled at him. "I have more respect for myself than to be a wasted fragment of yours, just so I will move up in this office. And don't even lie to me, I was the top pick for the starting position from day one-" _

_My words were strained, then cut off, as he gripped my arm in his hand and pulled my petite body away from the window. He turned sharply, and I spun around him, my chest banging into the wall beside the frame of the glass. I groaned quietly, almost inaudibly. He twisted my arm behind my back, my hand almost reaching to the skin between my shoulder blades. His arm and lower body pressed against mine, my cheek planted firmly against the off-white wall. My other arm was trapped between my body and the wall, fixed in an immobile state. His free hand pushed my long brown curls away from my neck, his nose brushing up and down the skin there. _

_"You know," he whispered, "for someone in such a high position, you sure are one stupid woman. I expected more of you, Bella." He paused. "It's almost saddening. Intelligent women are such a turn on." His heated breath hit my skin with every word, and I shivered each time, thoroughly disgusted. _

_My breathing began to speed up as my lungs were compressed under my arm, working to pull in as much air as possible. _

_"Y-you will never get a-away with this, you b-bastard," I gasped out. _

_He chuckled in my ear menacingly, pulling my arm up tighter along my back. I could not stop crying out slightly as pain shot up the unnaturally positioned limb. "Oh, yes, your dear Edward will come for you, won't he?" He smirked. "If I'm being honest with myself, I'm hoping he actually does. From what I hear, he's quite the fighter. I'd just love to test his skills," he sneered at me. _

_A wave of strength rolled over my senses, and I emitted a low growl sound from deep within my chest. "You will never touch him," I snarled, my words wavering in their threatening tone with my uneven breaths. _

_"Tsk, tsk," he reprimanded, pulling my body around and pushing my back into the wall. He grasped my wrists in one hand, bringing them over my head as his other hand ran along my side, stopping on my thigh below my hip. My lips curled up and I tilted my head away as his face got right up to mine. "Don't threaten me, Isabella. You never know what could happen if you talk back to the wrong person." To prove his point, he pushed his hand down my leg, hitching it up over his hip. He pressed into me, and I could not help the moan from passing my lips. He smirked again, mistaking the sound for a pleasured noise. Really, what he did hurt like hell. _

_I was so used to my fiancé's gentle, caring nature that the rough play this man was bringing made the whole situation not only extremely wrong and uncomfortable, but even more dangerous than I once thought. He began moving against me in a repeated pattern, his lips running up and down my neck with harsh kisses. I squirmed in discomfort, groaning as his large belt buckle pulled my shirt up, cutting into the skin of my stomach. I began moving my limbs, my breathing speeding up even more as I tried to get out of his firm hold. His fingers dug into my leg painfully, and I groaned loudly at the awful feeling._

_"Let...me...go," I grunted out, bumping my head against his to stun him. _

_His hand loosened on my wrists, and I pulled them free, pushing against his chest roughly. He stumbled back, the force of my movements sending me back against the wall. I pushed away from it quickly, not minding him as I tried to run to the door. Why, of all days, did I decide to wear heels? That thought was obliterated as a large hand weaved into my hair, straining the skin of scalp. I cried out, moving back a few steps in a clumsy manner, reaching back to the hand in my hair before falling down onto my backside, hard. My vision blurred on impact as my head smacked into the floor with a prominent thud. It took a few seconds for my vision to even out, By that time, however, he was already on me, straddling my hips. He ripped my blouse open, the buttons flying across the ground. He began fondling me, rubbing a hand up and down my side roughly as his lips went to my neck, collar bone, and the top of my chest. _

_His dry lips raked across my skin before moving to my right shoulder. His lips parted and he bit down against my flesh. I felt small streaks of blood run down my shoulder as I screamed outright. I managed to wrench his head from my body, the skin tearing even more before I rammed my knee up and into his groin. He groaned and lifted away from me slightly. I pulled my hands together, wrapping one open hand around my fist, swinging my arms up and around so they connected with the side of his face. He fell away, landing on the carpet beside me. I scrambled to my feet, tripping over my own feet as I made my way to the door. I fell down when one of my heels snapped, and I was sure I heard my ankle pop. I groaned in pain, standing and limping as fast as I could. _

_"You are fired, you little bitch," he gasped out behind me. "You will never work in this town again. I will make sure of that." His voice fell away into more moans as I finally reached the door. _

_I pulled the door open so fast it banged against the wall. I reached down for my purse beside the door frame, flinging it up to my shoulder as I limped out of the office. I pulled my shirt together in front of me tightly, praying I would either see someone helpful or not be seen at all. I made it down the multiple flights of stairs and out the lobby door without problem. I walked out to a quiet and dark parking lot. I got to my car, unlocking it and getting in quickly. I revved the engine and floored it out onto the road. I made it a few miles away from the building before tears leaked from my eyes, streaming down my cheeks in waves of salt water._

My career came to a screeching halt because my boss was a cocky prick. Even now I could feel his hands on me, the course skin pressing against me. I gasped a few times more, glancing down at my shoulder. My white shirt was stained with a circle of blood. I looked away quickly, not wanting to look at myself anymore. I felt used, damaged...useless. I brought my eyes back to the road and time began to pass in slow motion.

My hands pushed against the steering wheel, the car swerving to the side and sliding against the slick pavement. The wheels swerved back, sending the front of my car headfirst into the bright lights of the massive truck coming towards me. I slammed my foot to the brake pedal, hoping it would slow me down. It only served to cause the car to propel forward. I braced myself against the back of my seat as a horn echoed around the bubble that was smothering these horrific events. The truck and car made impact.

My world went black almost instantaneously.

"What's the case?" a feminine voice called loudly, covering the beeping noises that reverberated around me.

I groaned quietly.

"Car accident, north of Bentley Writing Company. Two passengers, head on impact," replied a richly masculine voice.

My heartbeat sped up as my whole body twitched in pain. I gasped, and the beating of my heart pressed against the fragments of my skull. The beeping noises sped up as well, almost forming one long squeal. I gasped loudly, wincing at the tremor of violent pain that simmered through my midsection. My eyes shot open, and I stared at the too white ceiling above me. I could see figures rushing around frantically in my peripheral vision.

"W-where am-" I tried to say, but a gentle shushing sound stopped me.

My eyes moved over to where I heard the sound. My misty eyes took in the sight of a kind looking elderly woman in blue scrubs. My eyebrows pulled together as her lips began moving, but no sound was produced. I shook my head in a way that I thought was imperceptible. Apparently it was not as bad as I thought because the woman repeated her statement.

"Don't move. You need to stay still so we can make you feel better," she said in a sweet, motherly tone.

I tried to shift on whatever I was laying on but stopped with a loud moan as I fell into a state of agony when my legs and ribs protested at the movement. My breathing grew erratic, my sight clearing completely, and I finally realized where I was. The stale smell, the beeping, the frantic people, the scrubs. I shuddered. I was in my own personal hell. The hospital.

For once, though, I could not bring myself to care. I was in too much pain for it to matter. All I wanted right now was help. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing and my heart. I listened to the quiet sounds of footsteps as the nurses and such ran around me, scampering like wild animals in a herd. A soft hand landed on my injured shoulder, and I moaned deep in my throat. The hand did not leave but a quiet, feminine voice gave a short apology, still working on the skin there.

I gasped lightly as my skin began tugging as the nurse began stitching up the wound.

I took a few more breaths, and I could feel myself being moved. The bed I was laying on vibrated as it was pushed down the bright corridors of the hospital. The bed bounced and I cried out as my leg bumped against the frame on the side of the mattress. Tears blurred my vision, and my breath released in a rush.

"D-dr. Masen," I stammered out. I was silenced by the beeping of the machine I was hooked to. My heart slowed slightly after a few rushed beats, and I bit my lips as pain flared in my chest. I groaned. "Dr. Masen," I gasped. "I n-need Dr. Masen."

A soft hand filled mine, and I could tell who the person was by the familiar skin. I sighed, and my entire body seemed to relax into the hard mattress.

"Edward," I breathed before my breathing began to grow faster. Faster than it had before.

His gentle hand caressed my forehead, pushing the hair from my face. "I'm right here, angel," he said. "I'm gonna take care of you. You will be okay."

I smiled slightly before gasping loudly, the beeping turning into one long squeal sound. My back lifted off the mattress and fell back down, shaking the entire cart I was laying on. My breathing grew erratic and I could feel breathing growing difficult. Suddenly, the beating stopped.

**Edward's POV **

My eyes flashed to the machine as the beeping stopped entirely. Hell no, not now.

"I need a defibrillator, now!" I commanded.

Janet, an older nurse at the hospital, appeared, rolling the machine cart up to me. The bed Bella was laying to came to a sudden halt, and I got the machine ready. I rubbed the pads together and placed them in the proper places.

"Clear," Janet called.

I pulled the triggers and my fiancé's body convulsed, raising up. I glanced at the heart machine, praying for it to beep. When no sound came, I got the pads ready again.

"Clear."

I pulled the triggers again, and Bella's body pulled up, almost unnaturally before falling back down to the mattress roughly. I growled.

"Dammit, Bella. You are not leaving me yet." Tears filled my vision, and I gasped slightly before pulling myself together. "You are not leaving!"

"Clear."

Last chance. Her body repeated its process. Only this time, the beeping began again. I had never been more happy to hear that incredibly annoying sound. I breathed a sigh of relief before turning to my team.

They stared at me expectantly. They all knew who this woman was, what she meant to me.

"We need to get her in surgery," I said, loud and clear.

They all nodded, and we wheeled the cart back into the surgical area. I got to work, focusing more than I ever have before. I was going to save my girl, my angel, my fiancé.

* * *

**There ya go, hope you enjoyed that. **

**Please, leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think about the first chapter! Be sure to set alerts and favorite if you are interested in getting notifications for updates and such.**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	2. Nominated and Voting!

**Hello, hello, my lovely readers!**

**I have some excited news! My WIP story (We Will Never Hurt Again) has been nominated for the Emerging Swan Awards under the Cullen Lovin' (Excluding E/B) area! **

**My goodness, this means so, so, so much to me, and I am absolutely overwhelmed with excitement, it's such an honor! **

**This came about all because of you guys! Thank you all so much! I can repeat that day in and day out, but it will still not mean enough. **

**The voting starts tomorrow, and it would mean the world to me if all of you could go and vote for my story. Voting ends September 21, so please, vote, vote, vote!**

**Again, thank you all so much! Please go and vote, here is the link: **

** u/3147840/Emerging-Swan-Awards -copy and paste. **

**On profile as well, if this does not work.**

**Go and vote, I would appreciate it very much!**

**Love you all, and have a wonderful day!**

**~Zoe-VSA-XOXOX~**


	3. Help! Story Ideas

_Alright, I'm in desperate need of some help! I've got some story ideas I would love for all of my lovely readers to choose from. The most picked will be the next story I begin working on! I can't seem to choose, and I wish for all of you to pick. _

_Don't worry, all stories will be written in due time, but this will make the stories come out that much quicker :) _

_Place a review announcing the title for the story of your choice! _

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Death (Bella/Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper review your pick on the guy, please)- The year was 1776. A year of independence, the urge for freedom arising in all corners of the world, making way to the Revolution. Beyond these times, however, I was reborn. Forever reborn by the curse which was placed upon me millenniums ago. Name a battle, I was there, woken into the general, soldier, drummer boy, you name it. With every death, I came back, but it was the wounded pain that kept me clear. I could live forever, but every death was a new life for me. Oh, Lord, where would this stop? **

**Blue Birds and Cardinals (Bella/OC-Nano)-The world was...dark...empty...in my eyes. It was the mysteries of its hidden depths which drove me. I stepped foot on the lands from one side of the earth to the other, yet I still knew so little. Even so, I could murder this world if I got the chance. My eyes grew hard at a very young age, thousands of years ago, with my transition. Transition into what? Well, I guess I will have to tell you my story to find out. Where to begin? How about age six, just when the world grew black and misty... **

**Electricity or Poison (Bella/Carlisle): Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail **

**Cut Thy Strings (Bella/Emmett): Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was the puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions? **

_I really appreciate this, everyone! I absolutely cannot wait to see which story is chosen the most! (Work hard, I will be keeping track of the picks!)_

_If you would rather do all of this from your FB newsfeed, simply like the VampSaxAngel FB page, you will be instantly notified about updates, sneak peaks, get quotes from upcoming chapters, and special book reviews :)_

_Good luck to all of your choices! And thanks again for the help, I truly appreciate it!_


End file.
